


Danse Macabre

by Chunhyan



Series: Fall of London [2]
Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Corsetry, Dresses, Feminization, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Lace, Lace Panties, M/M, Oral Sex, Stockings, Teasing
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunhyan/pseuds/Chunhyan
Summary: Dr Jonathan Reid po utracie swej ukochanej powrócił do Londynu by siać strach w każdej uliczce miasta, nawet tej gdzie latarnie nigdy nie gasną. Geoffrey McCullum - dowódca Stróżów Priwen, łowca wampirów - nieustannie goni za cieniem swego łaknącego krwi niewinnych przeciwnika. Od czasu ich ostatniego, bezpośredniego starcia w szpitalu Pembroke wciąż mu się wymyka. Ludzie zaczęli znikać... by być odnalezionymi parę uliczek dalej bez ani jednej kropli krwi, powykręcani w przedśmiertnych spazmach bólu. Ludzie boją się wychodzić z domów. Można było słyszeć plotki, jakoby wampir przestał lękać się słońca. Ambitny, zawzięty i mściwy Irlandczyk powziął sobie za cel odnalezienie swego - jak sam Jonathan Reid się określił - sprzymierzeńca...





	1. Chapter 1

_10 grudnia 1918 r._

Śnieg prószył, wolno opadając na spokojną, niezmąconą najmniejszym ruchem ziemię. Ulice Londynu były puste tej nocy. Stojące w miejscu powietrze przeszywało mrozem na wskroś. Ciemna postać stała na dachu teatru Finsbury, w którym niegdyś nauczała sztuki aktorskiej Doris Fletcher. Jonathan Reid patrzył w dal, zamyślony, przysłuchując się Czterem Porom Roku Vivaldiego. Przymknął oczy, wzdychając cicho gdy skrzypce zaczęły dąć Zimowym wiatrem. To był znak, że spektakl niedługo się zakończy - uczestnicy wyjdą z budynku i w ciągu kilku chwil zniszczą niewinność miasta, którą chciał pozostawić przy mocy jak najdłużej. Wyglądało wtedy na takie niewzruszone, potężne i surowe - czyste w swej szaleńczej formie - jakby każda z trosk tego świata była niczym wobec martwych murów, rzędów domów i spektakularnych budowli jakie pozostawił po sobie rozwój ludzkości. Zmarszczył brwi czując na twarzy ostry powiew północy, przyzwanej mocnymi dźwiękami instrumentów. Czuł głód, dający się we znaki z każdym, nawet najmniejszym drgnięciem ciała. Długo nie zabijał... W ostatnim tygodniu zmarnował zbyt dużo krwi na bezsensowne potyczki, których mógł łatwo uniknąć... Nie zrobił tego. Dlatego musi się zregenerować a to wymaga ofiar...

Było mu już obojętne kogo pozbawia życia. Krew miała go nasycić a suche skorupy, przechowujące jego pożywienie, zostawiał na pastwę grudniowego ziąbu. Upojony świadomością swojej siły, jakiej dostarczał sobie z każdym kolejnym morderstwem, powoli zapominał o poczuciu winy i wyrzutach sumienia wobec swoich czynów. Kruchość ludzkiego żywota zaczęła go bawić, a zwłaszcza aspekt, który bezprecedensowo go dotyczył - sam przyczyniał się do jego skracania. Z chwilą przemiany w wampira utracił szansę na prawdziwe człowieczeństwo. Było tak od samego początku, jednak nie zauważył tego... Był zbyt zagubiony i wystraszony by zrozumieć kim się stał. Umysł, pamiętając śmiertelne życie, upatrzył Elisabeth jako podporę moralności. Jak wielki to był błąd... Powstrzymywał dla niej pragnienie, przeczył dla niej swojemu przeznaczeniu! Odnalazł błąd swego wyboru między jej słowami pożegnania. Gdy płonęła dotarła do niego ciemność, której wcześniej nie dostrzegał, zasłaniająca widok na oślepiającą wręcz prawdę. Był potworem. Bestią. Bezwzględnym krwiopijcą. Tym, czego wszyscy się tak panicznie bali. Widzieli prawdę gdy on łgał, łudząc się, że dostanie szansę. Gdy odrzuciła jego świat, składany w miłosnym podarku, uzmysłowił sobie czym powinien być. Tak też się stało...

Ciemna mgła przecięła smugą ostre powietrze na dachu teatru. Pojawił się chwilę później na chodniku przed budynkiem, cofając o parę kroków by mrok uliczki objął go szczelnie w oczekiwaniu na ofiarę. Zamyślony spojrzał w dół na to co zrobił, krzywiąc usta w grymasie niezadowolenia i obserwował z żałością ślady, jakie sam zostawił na chudej warstwie śniegu. Zaśmiał się gorzko. Zepsuł to co sam chciał chronić - cóż za ironia...

Z letargu wybudziły go głośne rozmowy oraz smród ludzkiego potu wymieszany z perfumami i tytoniem. Momentami tęsknił za czasami, kiedy jego zmysły były mniej rozwinięte i nie czuł tak intensywnie każdego zapachu. Teraz nastał jeden z nich... Nie mógł nazbyt długo pozwolić sobie na umartwianie - musiał wybrać główną rolę do swojego spektaklu. Bez pośpiechu, miał dużo czasu... Prześlizgiwał wzrokiem między osobami, które, nieświadome swej zguby, rozmawiały radośnie o rzeczach mniej lub bardziej ważnych. Wtedy ją zauważył - samą, ubraną w grube, białe futro, przyozdobioną w obfity naszyjnik z prawdziwych diamentów - idealny cel na noc taką jak ta. Z odległości paru metrów, zza zasłony stworzonej z innych woni, zdołał wyłapać jej ślad - delikatny, niewinny, powabny i przysparzający prawdziwego apetytu, którego już nie powstrzyma do epilogu jej tchnienia. Będzie się nim upajał gdy ona ostatni raz tupnie obcasem. Musiał ją mieć. Musiał ją zjeść...

Niby cień, snuł się za nią, przemykając bezszelestnie między cieniami West End'u. Nie czekał długo na przychylną okazję dla jego wieczerzy...

Śnieżnobiałe kły zatopiły się w łabędziej szyi, pozwalając oprawcy w parę chwil pozbawić nieboszczkę gruntu pod stopami - osunęła się bezwiednie w jego ramiona, blada jak ściana, ze strachem wymalowanym na zastygłej w oddechu śmierci twarzy. Uchylił wargi, uwalniając struchlałe ciało od dwóch, śmiercionośnych ostrzy. Odchylił głowę, przymykając oczy z rozkoszy... Ten smak... Tego mu brakowało...

Wiosna towarzyszyła nastrojowi wampira, który, nucąc spokojnie pod nosem, obdzierał denatkę z kosztowności - zsunął z kredowych ramion futro, uwolnił piękną szyję z okowów diamentowej kolii... Tyle dla niego teraz znaczyło ludzkie życie. Nic. Ale nie frasował się tym zbytnio. Wszak sam już człowiekiem nie był. Myśl ta przyświecała jego działaniom i to ona nadawała słodyczy jego gorzkiej egzystencji...


	2. Chapter 2

_12 grudnia 1918 r._

Tej nocy śnieg zastygł w gardłach chmur. Dojmujący chłód dalej terroryzował mieszkańców Londynu, zasnuwając szyby okiennic szronem tak mocnym, że nic nie można było z jednej, ni z drugiej strony ujrzeć - jeno tlące się mizernie płomyczki świec tańczyły w powstałych na szkle wzorach mrozu. Pierwsza kwadra skorzystała z przychylności pogody ukazując się na niebie a blask księżyca pozwolił sobie na oświetlenie swym majestatem ulic Whitechapel, którymi przechadzał się Jonathan Reid. Dziś nie były puste... Słyszał z daleka chichot bawiących się dzieci. Obdarte z życia budynki roznosiły ciche echo jego kroków, jednak dziecięcy śpiew skutecznie zagłuszył wtargnięcie mężczyzny na rozpościerający się przed nim plac, otoczony podobnie wysnutymi z ducha domami. Trójka małolatów nie zauważyła obecności bestii. W podartych, brudnych ubraniach - stanowczo na ich wiek za małych - uśmiechały się do siebie, bawiły razem, jakby nie miało to dla nich znaczenia. Kiedyś żałował ludzi mieszkających w tej dzielnicy... Teraz było mu to obojętne. Nienawidził tutaj przychodzić. Brzydził się odorem biedy, nędzy, śmierci i rozkładu. Pomijał już woń moczu, bo tą można było spotkać w każdym zaułku. Im częściej doświadczał wszystkimi swoimi zmysłami życia mieszkańców, tym bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że nie powinno mu być ich żal. Wcale, a wcale. Biedni - głodni i zziębnięci, skurczeni w sobie, leżący w rynsztokach, w morzu brudu i odpadków, żerujący na wygrzebanych w śmieciach przedmiotach. Przestępcy - wiecznie zapatrzeni w siebie i swoje własne interesy, drą koty na pobratymcach, którzy kiedyś powiedzieli o jedno słowo za dużo, udowadniając siłą sobie, innym, podobnym jemu i strachliwym ludziom innych dzielnic jakimi potrafią być bezdusznymi kreaturami. Hm... W tej kwestii chyba był do nich podobny. Bogaci - ludzie pieniądza, trzymający się swoich ciepłych czterech ścian, nie zwracający uwagi na inne warstwy społeczne, które potrzebują tylko tego by wyciągnąć do nich pomocną dłoń i uraczyć ciepłym słowem. Jebana harmonia... Każdy się uzupełnia. Biedni liczą na innych, przestępcy liczą na siebie, a bogaci liczą pieniądze - zarobione na dwóch pierwszych. Było mu już obojętne kogo pozbawia życia...

-  _London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, my fair lady._  - z zamyślenia wyrwała go piosenka, którą wesoło śpiewały dzieci, jednak nie zaprzestał marszu. Zwolnił jedynie, tak, że w cieniu dachów ledwie było widać jego ruch. Do czasu...

Marne istoty, zrodzone w bólu swych matek, nieraz sprawiając, że te marły w męczarniach, w morzu własnej krwi, z rozłożonymi żałośnie nogami, wydając ostatnim tchnieniem na świat stworzenia, które, tak jak one, będą cierpieć... Wielu zastanawiało się co tak naprawdę znaczy "żyć" lecz dla każdego z osobna ten termin może znaczyć coś innego. Jonathan już dawno przestał pojmować "życie". Wszak sam jedynie egzystował...

Chciał je tylko wystraszyć... Zrobił to najbardziej przekonująco jak potrafił. Uśmiechnął się krzywo, patrząc pustymi oczami wprost na nie, sprawiając, że w końcu go dostrzegły - milknąc momentalnie. Piosenka zamarła w pół słowa. Powstała cisza, przerywana jedynie szuraniem małych bucików na mokrej ziemi. Jego mina zdawała się pokazywać jakby naprawdę chciał im zrobić krzywdę bo przytuliły się do siebie wystraszone. Jakie to prymitywne... Zadowalał się przerażeniem dzieci, które ledwie sięgały ostatniego guzika jego kamizelki. Zatrzymał się i przypatrzył uważnie każdemu z osobna. Jedno z nich wyglądało jakoś znajomo... Nawet nie patrzyło tak jak tamta dwójka. Zaciekawienie zamiast strachu. Schował się pospiesznie za plecami koleżanki, jednak wychylał zza niej oczy i rąbek zarumienionego ostrym wiatrem policzka. Westchnął rozbawiony, uznając, że już nie będzie dłużej ich męczył - na usta wstąpił miły uśmiech. Odwrócił od nich głowę powoli, ruszając mocnym krokiem ponownie przed siebie. Nucąc pod nosem rymowankę przypomniał sobie do kogo dzieciak był tak podobny. Brązowe włosy... Niebieskie oczy... Geoffrey...

Jak mógł być taki nieostrożny? Zaaferowany sytuacją sprzed chwili nawet nie poczuł jego obecności paręnaście metrów dalej. Uderzył go ten zniewalający nozdrza, męski zapach dopiero kilka kroków dalej. Wtedy go zobaczył. Stał oparty o ścianę z poważną miną, ubrany w to co zwykle...

\- Już myślałem, że będę musiał interweniować. - odepchnął się barkiem od zimnego muru z dumnym uśmieszkiem. - Najwidoczniej masz jeszcze odrobinę rozumu. Choć muszę przyznać, nie podejrzewałem Cię o to. - przeczesał dłonią włosy, patrząc na mężczyznę stojącego przed nim.

\- Powstrzymałem się przez wzgląd na Ciebie. Wiem jak bardzo nie lubisz widoku krwi. - zełgał, przedrzeźniając z łatwością jego uśmiech. Tym bardziej, że sprawiła mu przyjemność reakcja, jaką wywołał. Lubił go drażnić. Och, jak bardzo to lubił... Wręcz uwielbiał. Zirytował go...

\- Proszę Cię... Jakby moja osoba w czymkolwiek i kiedykolwiek Ci przeszkodziła. - założył ręce na tors z pobłażliwym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Teraz będziemy wymieniać się grzecznościami? - poprawił czerwony krawat przy kołnierzu ciemnej koszuli, skrytej pod czarną kamizelką.

\- Nie schlebiaj sobie, myśląc, że to grzeczności. - jedna brew uniosła się pretensjonalnie. - Ja po prostu mam jeszcze odrobinę taktu. 

\- W to nikt nie wątpi. - zgrzytnął cicho zębami z rozbawienia kiedy obserwował jak mężczyzna na przeciwko niego się denerwuje. Uroczy...

\- Reid... - warknął ostrzegawczo, poruszając palcami blisko skórzanego paska by w razie potrzeby móc wyciągnąć broń. Aż świerzbiło...

\- Geoffrey! Gdzie się podział Twój takt? - teatralny śmiech poniósł się krótkim echem po wąskiej uliczce. - Prosiłem, żebyś mówił mi po imieniu...

\- Jeszcze jedno słowo... - poirytowany wyciągnął z kabury krótką dubeltówkę, sunąc kciukiem po drewnianej kolbie gdy w niego wycelował.

- Geoffrey... - odchylił głowę z politowaniem, uśmiechając szeroko gdy ponownie na niego spojrzał. Taka broń nie zrobi na nim wrażenia. Już nie...

\- Milcz! Jesteś tylko kolejnym stworzeniem, którego przyjdzie mi się pozbyć, nic więcej, więc mówienie Ci po imieniu będzie...

\- Więc na co czekasz? - spojrzał mu w oczy poważnie, zbliżając się odrobinę. McCullum wcisnął lufę broni między mocne żebra wampira, na co on nie reagował - jakby przedmiot zatapiający się w jego zimne ciało nie robił na nim wrażenia. Żadnego grymasu bólu... - Strzelaj. - kiedy łowca usłyszał zachętę dłoń mu zadrżała. Jednak, ku swojemu zdziwieniu, nie z radości. Nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi...

\- Nie będziesz się bronić? - wycofał rękę, w której trzymał mocno przedmiot, przyglądając się uważnie mężczyźnie przed nim. - Nie będę strzelał do kogoś, kto się nie broni! - obruszył się, starając jak najlepiej ukryć przed nim, a co najważniejsze przed samym sobą, że po prostu nie potrafiłby strzelić. Tyle czasu pragnął się go pozbyć... Szukał i tropił, żeby teraz co? Rzucić wszystko na bok i powiedzieć, że nie potrafi pociągnąć za cyngiel? Tak. Nie potrafił, zwłaszcza, że sam mu się nadstawiał. To zupełnie do niego niepodobne... Nie potrafił pojąć po co to robi.

- Geoffrey... Och, Geoffrey... - zniknął mu sprzed oczu, pozostawiając po sobie smugę ciemnej mgły. Chwilę później mężczyzna poczuł na ramionach uścisk obcych dłoni. - Nie bądź niepoważny... - usłyszał szept, owiewający jego kark chłodem martwego oddechu Jonathana. - Nie baw się ze mną, bo jeszcze byłbym skory uwierzyć, że nie potrafisz strzelić... - po jego ciele przeszedł dreszcz kiedy poczuł zimne wargi na szyi.

\- Ja... - nie potrafił powiedzieć więcej. Zacisnął zęby mocno, czując jak ich korzenie lekko strzelają od siły z jaką to zrobił. Był wściekły. Na niego? Na siebie? Nie potrafił strzelić i im dłużej trwała sytuacja w jakiej się znalazł, tym trudniej było mu trzymać zaciśnięte palce na broni. Za blisko...

\- Chcesz ze mną walczyć? - po ciele przeszedł gorący dreszcz gdy poczuł następny pocałunek, odrobinę niżej, chwilę później także ostre zęby.

\- Nie... - odchylił szyję w bok, jakby zapraszał wampira do skorzystania z okazji, jednak Reid warknięciem powstrzymał się przed pokusą.

\- Czemu to robisz? - przesunął nosem po rozgrzanym karku, powodując na nim gęsią skórkę. - Czemu jesteś taki potulny? - uścisk na mocnych ramionach mężczyzny przybrał na sile, jakby krwiopijca chciał by rozmówca otrzeźwiał, choć spodobała mu się jego uległość...

\- Nie jestem. Staram się... - oblizał powoli wargi. - ... ubić z Tobą interes. - ich spojrzenia się spotkały, powodując większe napięcie.

\- Mów. - zachęcił z uśmiechem, przesuwając językiem po ciepłej skórze. - Zaintrygowałeś mnie... - jedną dłonią zadarł kołnierz jego płaszcza.

\- Ja, w zamian za resztę mieszkańców. - odpowiedział poważnie, starając się od niego odsunąć, jednak na nic się to zdało bo trzymał zbyt mocno.

\- Słucham? - przycisnął plecy łowcy do swojego torsu, nachylając głębiej do jego ucha by lepiej słyszeć przyspieszony, nierówny oddech mężczyzny, który nie potrafił ukryć, że sytuacja w jakiej się znalazł mu się podoba. Razem czerpali przyjemność z kierunku, w którym zmierzała...

\- Jeżeli dasz spokój mieszkańcom... Pozwolę Ci żywić się mną. - oparł się ulegle o silne ciało, starając przy tym jak najdłużej utrzymać ton nieustępliwego negocjatora... - Wiem, że tego chcesz. - odwrócił się przodem powoli, patrząc mu w oczy uważnie. - JA, w zamian za resztę mieszkańców. - powtórzył powoli, chwytając za czerwony krawat wampira by przyciągnąć go blisko siebie. - Co Ty na to?

\- To podstęp, Geoffrey? Żart? Na jakie hasło Twoi kumple mają być gotowi do ataku? - zakpił, nie wierząc w propozycję jaką mu się złożyło.

\- Reid... To nie jest żart. Mówię poważnie. - przyglądał się uważnie twarzy McCullum'a, na której pojawił się niewinny rumieniec. Zawstydził się...

- Co z Twoją kompanią? - dalej był sceptycznie nastawiony do całej sytuacji jaka między nimi zaistniała. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tego chce...

- Znajdą sobie innego przywódcę. - odpowiedział bez namysłu, bardzo szybko, tym samym kompletnie szokując Jonathana. Zakrył szybko usta.

\- W takim razie... - uśmiechnął się zadowolony, zsuwając jego dłoń z ust. - Od teraz jesteś mój. - przyznał, przysuwając się do niego blisko.

Ich usta złączyły się w delikatnym pocałunku. Przywarli do siebie, wręcz szarpiąc za swoje ubrania by utrzymać się blisko jak najdłużej. Nie robili nic więcej. Stali nieruchomo przez parę chwil z wargami złączonymi w jednej pozie. Tego potrzebowali... Chwili spokoju w życiu pełnym pośpiechu i chaosu. Dlatego oboje przeklęli zimowe niebo, które zaczęło szeptać północnemu wiatrowi słowa mroźnych zaklęć, opadających rzewnie na ziemię. Wspólnie przerwali pocałunek, uznając, że inne aspekty tej umowy ustalą w innym miejscu...


	3. Chapter 3

_14 grudnia 1918 r._

W noce takie jak ta przesiaduje się w domu - na dworze wiało niemiłosiernie, wręcz zarywając gałęzie drzew - spogląda przez okna na wirujące w powietrzu płatki śniegu, słuchając z oddali dźwięków strzelającego drewna w kominku, rozkoszując ciepłem i bezpieczeństwem, nie przejmując się pogodą za szybą. Tak też zrobili, moszcząc sobie kryjówkę w rodzinnym domu wampira - od jakiegoś czasu nikt go nie zamieszkiwał. Poza nim, rzecz jasna, który zmienił nostalgiczne "cztery ściany" w swój osobisty schron, wpraszając do niego gościa. Długo milczeli - Geoffrey chłonął widok ciepłego wnętrza, w którym teraz będzie mógł mieszkać, a Jonathan napawał się widokiem zafascynowanego mężczyzny, mając nadzieję, że będzie mu tutaj dobrze. McCullum spojrzał mu w oczy i oparł mocniej o parapet, zbliżając odrobinę ku mężczyźnie.

\- I co teraz? - spytał cicho, patrząc naprzemiennie na blade usta i czerwone oczy swojego nowego "pana". Tak go teraz powinien nazywać? Nie do końca wiedział co ma myśleć o sytuacji w jakiej się znalazł. Na początku łudził się, że pozostaną w tej samej relacji co wcześniej, jednak... naprawdę w to wierzył? Jeszcze ten pocałunek... Nie chciał go przerywać, nie chciał również by był ostatnim jakiego od niego uświadczy...

\- Co powiesz na pozbycie się tych starych ubrań... - Geoffrey przełknął ciężko ślinę i odwrócił wzrok speszony. Czyta mu w myślach czy tylko się z nim droczy? - ... i wzięcie ciepłej kąpieli? - Reid uśmiechnął się rozbawiony gdy zobaczył reakcję na jego twarzy. Najchętniej zrobiłby coś innego...

\- Razem? - odwrócił głowę, udając, że po prostu przeczesuje włosy, choć chciał jak najefektywniej zakryć to, że się zarumienił.

\- Chciałem dać Ci dzisiaj spokój... - chwycił go pod brodą. - Ale skoro nalegasz... - pogładził kciukiem po czerwonym policzku.

\- Chcę... - przyznał nieśmiało, zagryzając wargę gdy palec zatoczył kółko na jego skórze. - Z Tobą. - powiedział głośniej, odchrząkując cicho.

Jonathana nie trzeba było długo przekonywać. Uniósł się powoli, pocałował delikatnie ciepłe usta mężczyzny naprzeciw i ruszył na piętro, zostawiając go w niepewności - iść za nim czy może zostać grzecznie na dole? Niezbyt długo zaprzątał tym sobie głowę. Pospiesznie wstał i również wszedł na górę. Rozejrzał się uważnie i odnajdując wzrokiem łazienkę, wszedł do środka. Tam go zastał, pochylonego nad wanną z uwagą.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz chodzić po domu nago... - odwrócił się w jego stronę ale nie spojrzał na niego - był zajęty korkiem szklanego naczynia, którego odrobinę zawartości wlał do wody. - ... to wybierzesz coś dla siebie. - kiwnął głową w bok, wskazując drzwi, prowadzące do następnego pomieszczenia. - Tam jest moja sypialnia. - wyjaśnił, przechodząc obok niego by przekręcić klamkę i uchylić mu drzwi. - Dalej jest garderoba...

\- Nie znajdę tam trupa? - uśmiechnął się rozbawiony, mijając mężczyznę, który otworzył mu szerzej drzwi i tak je zostawił, odchodząc.

\- Sam się przekonaj. - wyjął z szafki gruby ręcznik, wiedząc, że Geoffrey pewnie przesiedzi w wannie długie godziny, aż do wystygnięcia wody i będzie musiał się znowu ogrzać. Nie słysząc odpowiedzi wszedł do garderoby, trafiając na łowcę, przeglądającego szkatułkę z biżuterią.

\- To wszystko... było na NICH? - zapytał cicho, odwracając się do niego ze sznurem pereł w dłoniach. - Jak Ci nie wstyd? Nie dość, że zabijasz to jeszcze ich okradasz? - nie chciał tego mówić... Wiedział, że tak powinien zareagować, bo to co robił było złe... Jednak... widok tego wszystkiego w jednym miejscu i świadomość, że jest z mężczyzną, do którego aktualnie te rzeczy należą sprawiała, że przestało go to obchodzić...

\- Chciałem, żebyś wybrał ubranie a nie prawił mi morały. - wyciągnął dłoń, chcąc mu zabrać perły. Zdenerwował się. Dlaczego? Przecież taki właśnie był. Może dlatego, że to on zapytał... Nie spodziewał się, że jeszcze będzie się tym przejmował... Nie po Elisabeth...

\- Wybiorę. - przycisnął sznur do swojego torsu z oburzoną miną, że w ogóle pomyślał o zabraniu mu przedmiotu. - Ale nie widzę tu męskich ubrań... - przesunął między palcami białymi kuleczkami naszyjnika, zaciekawiony co mu odpowie. Planował to? Zbierał je dla niego?

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz ich potrzebował. - uśmiechnął się cwanie, ujmując sznur od dołu, mrucząc cicho by mu pokazać, co konkretnie ma na myśli. Geoffrey zarumienił się delikatnie, prychając dumnie, jakby to nie zrobiło na nim wrażenia. Jednak ciekawość wygrała...

\- Kręcą Cię takie rzeczy? - zapytał zaintrygowany, ściągając z siebie płaszcz i marynarkę. Rzucił je bezceremonialnie na podłogę, niedługo potem dołączając do nich koszulę. - Czujesz się wtedy bardziej męsko? - założył na szyję zimne perły, zaskoczony czując jak Jonathan szarpnął za nie i przyciągnął go do pocałunku - mocniejszego, sprawiającego, że jęknął ulegle w jego usta, uchylając wargi gdy chłodny język zaczął na nie napierać. Zacisnął dłonie na czarnej kamizelce, przyciskając swoje ciało do jego, oddając zachłanne pocałunki. W momencie zaczęło mu brakować tchu, na co oderwali się od siebie powoli. Wampir wysunął perły powoli spomiędzy palców, przyglądając się jak znów opadają na skórę partnera.

\- Wybierzesz coś w końcu? - zniecierpliwiony spojrzał na niego wymownie. Nie wiedział czego się po nim spodziewać. Wyśmieje go? Czy zrobi to, czego chce? Ten nie odpowiedział, jedynie odwrócił się, zaczynając przeglądać rzeczy na wieszakach. Gładził dłonią białe, grube futro, przebierał palcami między jedwabnymi, długimi sukniami w wieczorowych kolorach. Nie patrzył na niego, w milczeniu przeszukując "arsenał" ubrań, które - gdyby się uprzeć - wszystkie mogłyby należeć do niego. Wcale nie musiał wybierać. Wziąć pierwszą z brzegu i codziennie wymieniać na nową. Jednak żadnej z nich nie chciał. - Geoffrey. - zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę. McCullum z uśmiechem przesunął powoli palcem po perłach, które dalej miał na szyi i otworzył jedną z szuflad, zaglądając do środka. Zagryzł wargę i wyciągnął biały, koronkowy materiał, odwracając się do niego.

\- Chcesz mnie w tym zobaczyć? - naciągnął delikatnie koronki między palcami, patrząc uważnie w wampirze oczy. - Chcesz żebym to założył? - uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, przyglądając zafascynowany jak wyraz twarzy Jonathana się zmienia, jak chwilę później chwyta go za nadgarstki i przyciąga do siebie jednym mocnym ruchem. - Założę, jeśli tego właśnie chcesz. - zadowolony z obrotu sytuacji wykrzywił usta delikatnie.

\- Chcę żebyś to założył. - powiedział spokojnie, gładząc kciukami ciepłą skórę McCullum'a. Nawet nie wiedział jak bardzo chciał by to zrobił...

\- Zboczeniec. - wyszeptał, drżąc delikatnie od jego bliskości. Ledwie nie upuścił bielizny na podłogę... Trzymał tak mocno...

\- Sam zaproponowałeś. - uśmiechnął się cwanie. - I kto tu jest zboczony? - wyszeptał mu do ucha, całując chwilę później w obojczyk.

\- Woda nam wystygnie. - powiedział pospiesznie, wyrywając się z jego uścisku i wyszedł z garderoby, ukrywając czerwone policzki.

Reid ściągnął wraz z wieszakiem grube, białe futro i powiesił je na haku przy drzwiach sypialni, przeczuwając, że partner będzie chciał je założyć. Pozbierał jego ubrania z podłogi i przewiesił na krześle a później dołączył do niego w łazience, gdy on siedział już w wannie. Czekał na niego...

\- Zawsze będziesz mógł tam wrócić i wybrać coś innego. - powiedział spokojnie, rozluźniając krawat jedną dłonią, palcami drugiej sunąc po rzuconych na szafkę koronkowych majtkach. Urocze i niewinne jak na mężczyznę jakim był Geoffrey...

\- Tak jest dobrze. - burknął pod nosem, odwracając wzrok speszony gdy wampir rozebrał się do naga i również wszedł do wanny. - Podobają mi się. - przyznał nieśmiało, zakładając ręce na tors, nie wiedząc zupełnie co w tej chwili ze sobą zrobić.

\- Pasują do Ciebie. - przysunął się do niego i chwycił delikatnie za ramiona. - Geoffrey...? Będziesz teraz grzeczną dziewczynką i pozwolisz się umyć? - zapytał szeptem, całując go chwilę później w usta, subtelnie i powoli, jednocześnie masując jego ramiona.

\- Przestań... - wyszeptał między pocałunkami, choć tak naprawdę nie wiedział do czego te słowa odnosi. Zapomniał dlaczego je powiedział...

\- Mam przestać Cię całować? - uśmiechnął się cwanie i wziął go na kolana, samemu opierając się plecami o wannę i zarzucił jego ramiona na swoją szyję. - Mam? - powtórzył, przenosząc dłonie na biodra, odrobinę zaokrąglone, zaciskając na nich palce delikatnie i przyciskając go bliżej siebie.

\- Nie. - przed kolejnym pocałunkiem objął ramionami jego kark, dysząc cicho, starając się jednocześnie oddawać pocałunki. - Nie przestawaj...

\- Grzeczna dziewczynka... - wyszeptał mu w szyję, chwilę później gryząc go delikatnie i ssąc powoli, przytrzymując jego ciało w miejscu.

\- Jonathan...~ - zajęczał zadowolony, wypychając biodra do jego dłoni, czując jak spija z niego krew ostrożnie. Wampir oderwał się od niego chwilę później, jednak dalej całował jego ciało, przyglądając uważnie zarumienionej twarzy. Przy nim czuł się lepiej niż przy Elisabeth...

\- Jeszcze raz. - wymamrotał przy jego skórze, składając pocałunek na silnym torsie mężczyzny. - Powiedz je jeszcze raz. - przesunął językiem po sterczącym już sutku, zaczynając go pieścić powoli, wcześniej obejmując ustami jego skórę w tamtym miejscu.

\- Jonathan... Daj mi więcej. - poprosił. Gdyby nie ciepła woda pewnie teraz dygotałby z zimna, obejmowany przez ciało mężczyzny przed nim.

\- Nie teraz. - powoli odsunął usta od jego ciała. - Najpierw się wykąpiemy, na co przystałeś na samym początku. Później "dam Ci więcej". - Geoffrey otrzymał stonowanego klapsa w pośladek, który miał znaczyć, że jak tylko wyjdą z wanny to wampir nie da mu spokojnie zasnąć.

Resztę kąpieli przebyli na całowaniu się, w międzyczasie na myciu. Oboje wyszli z wanny, dalej się całując, starając przy tym skutecznie wytrzeć. Po minutach spędzonych na osuszeniu ciał wrócili do tematu koronkowej bielizny, którą Jonathan uparł się, że założy mu sam. Uklęknął przed nim i całując po biodrze naciągnął powoli białe majteczki. Klęcząc przed nim wtulił nos w jego krocze, całując go chwilę później w tamtym miejscu.

\- Jonathan... Proszę... - wyszeptał słabo, wsuwając palce w jego ciemne włosy. - Wstań. - zagryzł wargę powoli, rumieniąc się delikatnie gdy poczuł zimny oddech na swojej rozgrzanej po kąpieli skórze. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak wyglądał w oczach Jonathana...

\- Chodź. Mam coś dla Ciebie. - wyszeptał, po czym wstał, wziął perły z szafki i chwycił mocno męską dłoń, prowadząc Geoffrey'a do swojej sypialni. Zsunął z wieszaka grube futro, zakładając je na parujące po kąpieli ciało. - Tak lepiej. - zapiął ponownie na jego szyi sznur pereł i skradł mu krótkiego całusa, głaszcząc ciepłe policzki. Ani na moment nie zamknął oczu, chłonąc jego widok w tym stroju. Chwycił go pod pośladkami i podniósł, prowadząc do łóżka. Położył powoli na miękkim materacu i ułożył się obok, uśmiechając zadowolony z widoku leżącego obok mężczyzny. Jakby od samego początku do niego należał... Jakby od samego początku należało mu się wszystko co dostał i co może jeszcze dostać... Złożył na jego ustach kolejny pocałunek i chcąc przejść o krok dalej zauważył, że Geoffrey... zasnął. Uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, przykrywając szczelniej męskie ciało grubym futrem i dodatkowo przykrywając pierzyną. Patrzył na jego spokojną, pogrążoną we śnie twarz jeszcze przez jakiś czas, po czym sam zasnął, obejmując go mocno w pasie... Teraz czuł spokój... Był szczęśliwy...


	4. Chapter 4

_15 grudnia 1918 r._

Promienie słońca, wpadające przez szczeliny zabitego okna sypialni, obudziły Geoffrey'a z głębokiego snu. Zmrużył oczy zaraz po ich otworzeniu, nieprzyzwyczajony do jasności dnia - goniąc nocami za wampirami rzadko wychodził rankiem z łóżka. Mruknął cicho pod nosem, przecierając twarz powoli. Rozejrzał się mętnym wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, w którym przebywał, przypominając sobie wczorajszy wieczór. Ach... To dlatego jest mu tak ciepło... Uśmiechnął się zadowolony, przesuwając dłonią powoli po futrze i ciężkiej pierzynie. Dawno już nie czuł się tak błogo po przebudzeniu - bez zmartwień, bezpieczny, zagrzany i szczęśliwy... Tak już mogłoby być do końca jego żywota. No właśnie... "Końca jego żywota"... Nie. Nie chciał o tym teraz myśleć. Nie, kiedy leży obok mężczyzny, który wczorajszej nocy ofiarował mu więcej niż wszystkie wcześniejsze dni życia razem wzięte. Odgarnął odrobinę kołdrę i przysunął się do niego, całując delikatnie w usta, na co usłyszał ciche mruknięcie.

\- Johnny? Śpisz? - zapytał nieśmiało, przysuwając jeszcze bliżej i uważnie przyglądając męskiej twarzy przed nim, muskając wargami tors.

\- Nie. - westchnął, nadal mając zamknięte oczy. - Od kiedy usłyszałem jak Twoje serce przyspieszyło. - uchylił powieki i odgarnął włosy.

\- Czyli... obudziłem Cię. - zaśmiał się delikatnie i pocałował go jeszcze raz, opierając dłońmi na zimnym ciele - licząc na coś więcej...

\- Niekoniecznie. - chwycił go dłonią od dołu za policzki, zaciskając ostrożnie na nich palce. - Czy martwy może spać?

\- Wszyscy bogaci mają takie ciepłe kołdry? - przygarnął do siebie puch pierzyny, wtulając w nią nos i policzki, patrząc na niego z ciekawością.

\- Prawdopodobnie. - wzruszył ramionami. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał co inni mają w łóżku. - Ta jest moja.

\- Wiem... Mmm...~ Pachnie Tobą. - przyznał cicho, rumieniąc delikatnie i chwytając pierzynę w garści, tak, by zakryć policzki.

\- Czyli jak? - przeczesał powoli jego włosy, bawiąc nimi między palcami. Im dłużej patrzył na rumianą twarz mężczyzny tym bardziej... Wrrr...~

\- Drogimi perfumami. - wyszeptał, pocierając ustami o zimny, nagi tors wampira. - Chłodnym powietrzem... takim... Jakbyś otworzył okno rano... Uspokajający zapach. - przyznał, odwracając wzrok speszony. Kto nie lubi pierwszego powiewu wiatru po wyjściu na dwór w zimowy poranek?

\- Chcesz wiedzieć jak Ty pachniesz, Geoffrey? - chwycił ciemne włosy w garść, odchylając głowę delikatnie, zmuszając, żeby spojrzał mu w oczy. Nim łowca zdążył odpowiedzieć, uchylając usta, usłyszał... - Różami z wczorajszej kąpieli, czymś jak... cynamon i ciepłem, przypominającym te z rozpalonego kominka, kiedy się leży przed nim na dywanie. - puścił jego włosy, głaszcząc czerwony z zawstydzenia policzek. - Dodam jeszcze do tego zapach futra... - szarpnął delikatnie za wspomniane ubranie, które miał na sobie. - No i również drogie perfumy... Jeśli będziesz chciał. - zrzucił z niego pierzynę, chwytając go za pośladki i unosząc odrobinę, by przyciągnąć blisko siebie. Perły wydały z siebie charakterystyczny dźwięk.

\- Damskie? - zaparł dłoń o materac by nie wpaść na twarz partnera i nie zaplątać pereł, w których spał. To mogło się źle skończyć. Zerwałby je...

\- Jakie będziesz chciał. - mruknął gardłowo, całując w szyję, powodując u kochanka delikatne drżenie. Taki wrażliwy... Tylko jego... Własny...

\- Dlaczego mnie rozpieszczasz? - zajęczał zadowolony, zagryzając wargę delikatnie i odchylając głowę by dostać więcej.

\- A nie zasługujesz na to, żeby Cię rozpieszczać? - zassał się mocno na delikatnej, ciepłej skórze, robiąc dosyć obfitą malinkę.

\- Ja... - speszony, starał się wymyślić na szybko jakąś sensowną odpowiedź. - Naprawdę chcesz mi to wszystko dać? To futro... Ubrania, biżuterię... Dom? - zażenowany odwrócił wzrok gdy zobaczył minę Jonathana, który nie mógł uwierzyć, że o to zapytał. Wątpił w jego intencje?

\- Oczywiście, że chcę Ci to dać. - prychnął cicho, patrząc na niego zaskoczony. - Jeżeli będę w stanie... Chciałbym dać Ci znacznie więcej. - wymruczał, przesuwając palcem po męskiej szyi, ciągnąc delikatnie za sznur pereł. - Zacznę od udowodnienia Ci, że jesteś mój. - przysunął go nagle do siebie, na co Geoffrey jęknął ulegle. - Co Ty na to? Będziesz grzeczną dziewczynką i dasz się rozpieścić? - zdjął powoli z niego perły.

\- Co robisz? - niepewnie pozwolił silnym ramionom na popchnięcie go na plecy, tak, by ułożył się wygodnie. Teraz się zacznie...

\- Teraz weźmiesz je ładnie do buzi... - przysunął białe kuleczki do wąskich warg mężczyzny, na co ten zawstydzony rozchylił je powoli i wysunął język, biorąc naszyjnik w usta, oblizując dokładnie każdą perłę. Po chwili Jonathan wysunął je, na co Geoffrey stęknął zaskoczony. - Bądź tak dobra i obróć się na brzuch. - musnął wargami mokre od śliny perły i sam oblizał jedną z nich gdy on, kompletnie zawstydzony, wykonywał jego polecenie. - Teraz... Rozluźnij się... - wymruczał, palcami drugiej dłoni zsuwając koronkowe majteczki i rozsunął jędrne pośladki. - Grzeczna dziewczynka... - schylił się do krągłych bioder, sunąc policzkiem po tyłeczku aż dotarł ustami do jego wejścia. Musnął wargami skórę w tamtym miejscu, chwilę później całując ją delikatnie. Język przesunął się ospale, sprawiając, że Geoffrey zadrżał z zimna. - Gotowa? - wsunął między jego pośladki całą długość naszyjnika, drażniąc skórę i mokre już wejście. Tak bardzo pragnął zrobić więcej... By dobrze to poczuł...

\- Jonathan... Błagam... - jęknął w poduszkę, zakrywając twarz rękawami futra by nie usłyszał głośnych jęków, jakie z siebie wydawał.

\- Gotowa? - powtórzył odrobinę ostrzejszym tonem, sprawiając, że partner zadrżał na jego dźwięk, wypinając chętnie do męskich dłoni.

\- Gotowa... - wychylił się nieśmiało zza białego futra by spojrzeć na swojego kochanka. - Ja... - nie pozwolił mu dokończyć, dając całusa.

\- Będę delikatny, obiecuję. - wsunął ostrożnie pierwszą perłę w mokre ciało, sprawiając, że McCullum jęknął, wychylając się bardziej w stronę wampira. - Ciii... - szepnął między krótkimi całusami. - Wiem, że są zimne. - wysunął z niego kulkę, tylko po to by wsadzić ją z powrotem.

\- Błagam... Nie zmieszczę ich wszystkich... - oblizał nerwowo wargi gdy poczuł następne perły wsuwające się w jego ciasne wnętrze.

\- Wiem, że dasz radę... - pocałował go za uchem, wsadzając ostrożnie następne kuleczki. - Jeśli będziesz czuł, że jest Ci nieprzyjemnie... Masz mi natychmiast powiedzieć. Rozumiesz? - wysunął z niego kilka z nich szybko, sprawiając tym samym, że Geoffrey wygiął się w łuk, jęcząc głośno.

\- Rozumiem.~ - wyszeptał, dalej zwrócony ku niemu, choć nie ukrywał, że było mu ciężko utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy w tej pozycji.

\- Mmm... Jesteś taka urocza kiedy jesteś posłuszna... - wsunął powoli i dokładnie wszystkie perły do środka, na koniec dając delikatnego klapsa.

\- Boże... Weszły wszystkie? - spiął się delikatnie, czując jak cały naszyjnik się w nim przemieszcza, drażniąc wrażliwe ścianki.

\- Yhym.~ - chwycił ostrożnie za zapięcie, wysuwając z niego nagle jedną z pereł jednym ruchem nadgarstka.

\- Ach!~ - zajęczał zaskoczony, zaciskając na przedmiocie, którego minimalna część nagle opuściła rozgrzane ciało. - Johnny... Proszę...

\- Chcesz, żebym je w Tobie zostawił? - pocałował go w bark, wysuwając ostrożnie następne kuleczki. Robił to tak by Geoffrey, w swoim rozpalonym stanie, nie pominął ani jednej... Jak wielka byłaby to strata, gdyby Jonathan uchybił jego zadowoleniu...

\- Niech Cię szlag!~ - zacisnął zęby, kładąc na łóżku płasko, by wypchnąć do niego biodra chwilę później. - Błagam... Przestań to robić tak wolno... Nie wytrzymam dłużej... - wyszeptał drżącym głosem, zaciskając palce na poduszce - kompletnie przesiąkniętej zapachem jego Jonathana.

\- Odwróć się. - powiedział chrapliwym głosem, po czym odchrząknął cicho. - Połóż się na plecach. - ponownie wykonał polecenie, zakrywając dłonią twarz. Jonathan wziął ją z widoku jaki mu przysłaniała. - Tak lepiej. - pochwalił zadowolony. - A teraz, księżniczko, zdradzę Ci sekret... - pochylił się do niego nisko. - Jeszcze nie skończyłem. - oblizał się nad stojącym penisem Geoffrey'a i pocałował go powoli, długo i delikatnie, spoglądając mu w oczy, gdy ten jęknął głośno, odchylając głowę do tyłu i starając się powstrzymać biodra przed szarpnięciem.

\- Błagam... Ach!~ - zakrył usta dłonią, czując jak zimne wargi obejmują jego penisa ostrożnie, jakby specjalnie robił to wolniej. - Jonathan!~ - wplótł palce w ciemne włosy wampira gdy wziął go głębiej, ssąc ociężale, jednak mocno. Więcej pereł opuściło ciało McCullum'a, doprowadzając do szaleństwa, tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że robił to ON. Nikomu by przez myśl nie przeszło, że dowódca Stróżów Priwen będzie jęczał jak ladacznica, pieszczony przez innego mężczyznę, który na dodatek miał być jego najgorszym wrogiem... - Błagam...~ Dochodzę!~ - wygiął się w łuk, dochodząc w momencie gdy wszystkie perły opuściły ciasne ciało. Reid poczuł jak gorąca sperma trafia w jego usta i zaciskając na moment gardło cofnął głowę. Przełknął powoli, unosząc się odrobinę by spojrzeć kochankowi w oczy. Dyszał ciężko, kompletnie czerwony na twarzy.

\- Czyja jesteś? - chwycił pod brodą twarz Geoffrey'a i uniósł, tak, by spojrzał mu w oczy. Musiał to usłyszeć... Teraz... Natychmiast...

\- Twoja... Tylko Twoja.~ - wyjęczał ulegle, przymykając powieki gdy zimne palce pogładziły rozgrzaną skórę. Nisko upadł... Przecież to prawda...

\- Czyja jesteś? - powtórzył, zaciskając delikatnie palce na miękkich policzkach. By zdawał sobie sprawę jak bardzo chciał, żeby był jego...

\- Twoja. - zajęczał, zaciskając palce u stóp z zadowolenia gdy tak na niego patrzył. Boże... Gdyby tylko widział jaki miał wzrok... Dzikus...

\- Mam nadzieję, że już nie zwątpisz w żaden prezent, który Ci podaruję. - wyszeptał, wyciskając na wąskich ustach mocny pocałunek. McCullum jęknął zadowolony, oddając słabo pocałunek. Jonathan wstał z łóżka, stając plecami do swojego partnera, przeczesując włosy powoli. - Zmęczyłem się. - zaśmiał się głośno i zamilkł kiedy odwrócił ponownie w kierunku Geoffrey'a. Klęczał na materacu, wyciągając rękę ku niemu.

\- Teraz ja. - zarumieniony chwycił go za nadgarstek, ciągnąc w swoją stronę delikatnie, ale na tyle zdecydowanie by się zbliżył. Ujął w dłoń jego penisa, masując powoli i pochylił się, przyjmując teraz pozycję na pieska, ocierając swoje wargi o gruby trzon. - Szkoda, że nie dobrałem się do niego wczoraj. - mruknął zadowolony, kreśląc teraz językiem ścieżkę, którą przebyły usta sekundę wcześniej. Uchylił wargi i wsunął go ostrożnie, ale głęboko, obejmując miękko wargami. Robił to pierwszy raz ale zmobilizował się, biorąc całego, po samo gardło, zaciskając się na nim dosyć mocno. Oparł dłonie o chłodne biodra, zaciskając palce by dać mu znak, że ma nie interweniować. Poruszył głową wolno, jęcząc przeciągle gdy poczuł chwilową ulgę od jego rozmiaru. Powoli wyciągnął go z ust, oblizując wargi gdy znowu były puste. - Jestem Twoja... - otarł policzek o oślinionego penisa, sięgając do niego kącikiem ust by ponownie pocałować. - Też chcę żeby było Ci dobrze... - jęknął nieśmiało, spoglądając z trudem w górę. Widząc wzrok Jonathana zarumienił się jeszcze mocniej, o ile to w ogóle możliwe. - Pokaż mi. - przesunął wargami po kształtnej główce, lepiąc je wolno spływającym preejakulatem... Kompletnie uległy... Tylko dla niego... By nigdy nie zapomniał, że...

\- Innym razem królewno... - westchnął z trudem, sięgając dłonią do gładkich włosów kochanka, głaszcząc je powoli. Widząc zawiedzioną minę wziął głęboki wdech, zastanawiając się co w tym momencie powinien zrobić. Cholernie chciał dojść ale wiedział, że klęczącemu przed nim mężczyźnie jest trudno zmieścić go w usta. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony chwilę później, zsuwając dłoń na jego lepki policzek, pieszcząc go powoli. - Połóż się na plecach. - kiedy Geoffrey usiadł na materacu łóżka zsunął z niego koronkowe majteczki do końca, chcąc również zdjąć z niego futro, jednak powstrzymał go nim materiał zdążył się choćby poruszyć by opuścić rozgrzane ciało. Przecież to jego prezent...

\- Nie ma mowy... - spojrzał na niego niepewnie, jednak dalej trzymał ubranie przy sobie. - Chcę w nim zostać. - powoli położył się na łóżku, wtulając twarz w poduszki. - Proszę.~ - zagryzł wargę delikatnie. - Przecież właśnie takiego mnie chcesz.

\- Masz rację. - rozsunął jego nogi zdecydowanym ruchem, sprawiając, że Geoffrey wygiął się delikatnie w jego stronę kiedy to zrobił.

\- Johnny... - sięgnął do męskiego torsu, sunąc palcami po lodowatej skórze. - Zerżnij mnie... ~ - zagryzł wargę powoli, czując jak ociera się o mokre wejście subtelnie. Jonathan chwycił miękkie uda, kciukami sięgając do krągłych pośladków, rozsuwając je na tyle by móc się do niego dostać. Z cichym sapnięciem naparł na niego, wchodząc ostrożnie chwilę później. - Ach... - zacisnął zęby, starając się rozluźnić by wszedł głębiej. Cholera, jaki zimny... Po chwili poczuł jak dobija biodrami do jego pośladów, zaciskając się na lodowatym penisie. - Boże... Ty masz krążenie? - napiął się, drżąc od uczucia jakie po sobie zostawiał w ciasnym wnętrzu. Już nie wiedział czy to zimno, czy jego wielki rozmiar...

\- Czy to ważne? - pchnął w niego zadowolony, obserwując jak dygocze z rozkoszy, napinając się przy każdym, nawet najmniejszym ruchu ciała wampira. - Przecież widzę, że Ci się podoba. - wymruczał przy jego torsie. - Geoffrey... Nie wytrzymam długo...  - całował powoli rozpaloną skórę.

\- Więc rusz się i zerżnij mnie w końcu. - wyjęczał żałośnie, obejmując go nogą od boku by przycisnąć bliżej siebie - popędzić by zrobił to, czego sam chciał od dawna. Chwycił go za dłonie i pociągnął do siebie, zmuszając by pchnął w niego mocno. - Błagam... - ledwie było słychać prośbę. Tym razem to Jonathan szarpnął za silne ramiona, podnosząc go by usiadł mu na nogach. Napiął się mocno, opadając na jego kolana. Reid objął mocno szeroki tors mężczyzny przed sobą, poruszając krótko i mocno biodrami, pochylając się do ciepłej szyi by ugryźć ją, używając do tego również swoich długich kłów... Po paru uderzeniach doszedł w nim, doprowadzając tym samym Geoffrey'a do orgazmu. Wyszedł z niego po paru minutach, które "zmarnował" na ocieraniu swoich ust o ramię łowcy - musiał się uspokoić. Położył go z powrotem na łóżku, dołączając zaraz potem. - Było Ci dobrze? - obrócił się na brzuch, kładąc na torsie partnera. Pragnął by potwierdził... Żeby powiedział jeszcze... jeszcze więcej...

\- Wiesz przecież, że nie mogłoby mi być lepiej. - przygarnął go do siebie ramionami, sprawiając, że otarli się o siebie mocno.

\- To... Co z tymi perfumami? - spojrzał mu w oczy, uśmiechając się szeroko gdy zauważył, że nie spodziewał się takiego pytania w tym momencie.

Niedługo potem zasnęli - zmęczeni, wtuleni w siebie, przykryci grubą pierzyną, pachnącą drogimi perfumami i zimowym wiatrem... Nie musiał odpowiadać na to pytanie. Oboje doskonale znali odpowiedź. Wspólnie uznali, że przedłużą poranek, zostając w łóżku do późnego popołudnia...


	5. Chapter 5

_16 grudnia 1918 r._

\- Chciałbym Cię mieć na zawsze. - zimne palce sunęły po prostych plecach mężczyzny, prześlizgując hebanową wstążkę przez aksamitne pętelki, zacieśniając koronkowy materiał na miękkim ciele. Jednym, sprawnym ruchem nadgarstków spiął wszystkie wiązania, kończąc swoje dzieło delikatną kokardką przy jędrnych pośladkach. Miał teraz przed sobą idealny widok, odbijający się w lustrze naprzeciw niego - wysokiego mężczyznę w czarnym gorsecie, uszytym ażurową plecionką z chudymi fiszbinami, z fenomenalnie opinającymi tyłek, wyszywanymi szydełkiem majteczkami i równie ciemnymi jak bielizna pończochami na zapięciach. Wyglądał cudownie... - Uszczęśliwiać... - subtelnie oparł brodę na szerokim ramieniu, całując nagą jeszcze szyję. - Udowadniać jak bardzo pragnę byś należał tylko do mnie... - lodowate ramiona objęły ciepłą talię, zaznaczoną przez ciasno ściągnięty ubiór. - _Pokazywać jak bardzo Cię kocham..._ \- martwe wargi wyrysowały nieme zdanie za plecami Geoffrey'a.

\- Co masz przez to na myśli? - zdziwiony zwrócił ku niemu twarz, nie spodziewając się, że poruszą ten temat tak szybko. Nie wiedział co ma odpowiedzieć, więc strugał idiotę, jakby wierzył, że to załatwi sprawę. Czy kiedykolwiek takie zachowanie zadziałało w sposób jaki miało? Kiedy żył pod skrzydłami łowcy wampirów chodził na łatwiznę? Nie. Dlatego dziwił się sam sobie - moment, który miał rozwiązać słodką zagadkę "czy to jest seks czy to jest kochanie" przepadł nim się ukazał w pełni. Tchórz! Ten głupiec dalej wierzy, że między nimi nic nie ma? Postradał rozum? Oszalał? A może się zgrywa, jak te kokietki, co owijają mężczyznę wokół palca a później porzucają? - Wolisz gryźć kogoś innego? - wybrnął? Co odpowie?

\- Nie w tym rzecz... - ozdobny zegar wybił dwudziestą kiedy uchylił wargi by powiedzieć więcej. Zwrócił uwagę obojga, że czas działa na ich niekorzyść, wszak niespodzianka, którą Jonathan obiecał Geoffrey'owi zaczyna się o tej właśnie godzinie a jego "towarzyszka" nie miała na sobie jeszcze sukni. - Mmm...~ Zbyt późno wypuściłeś mnie z łóżka. Teraz się spóźnimy. - materiał zsunął się z wieszaka, chwilę później otulając ciało McCullum'a. Kolejne węzły ścisnęły wszystkie warstwy granatu i czerni razem, pozostawiając go z lekkim trudem w złapaniu oddechu.

\- Musi być tak ciasno? - drżący głos ledwie wychylił się zza lekko uchylonych, różowych warg, co tylko spotęgowało rumieniec na policzku.

\- Przyzwyczaisz się... - chłodne dłonie przesunęły się powoli po wciętej dosyć mocno talii. - Zwłaszcza, że mając co pokazać, trzeba to jeszcze odpowiednio zaznaczyć. - przyciągnął go do siebie, obejmując dłońmi kształtne biodra, ukryte pod granatową suknią. - Zaraz wrócę. - odstąpił od niego, przez moment patrząc za nim. Geoffrey odprowadził wampira wzrokiem do garderoby, z której ten wyciągnął czarne buty na obcasie.

\- Nie. - zarumienił się, patrząc jak Jonathan klęka przed nim i ujmując jego stopę zaczyna nakładać nań obuwie. - Zabiję się nim dojdę do drzwi...

\- Łowca wampirów nie lubi wyzwań? - powoli wstał z kolan, uśmiechając się rozbawiony. W tej chwili widok był jeszcze piękniejszy niż poprzedni. Lekko bufiasta, atramentowa suknia z szerokimi rękawami na linii barków, które, im dalej w dół, coraz bardziej opinały męskie ręce. Czarny materiał spódnicy dodawał całości głębi. Niedługo potem blade dłonie dowódcy Stróżów Priwen zasłoniły białe rękawiczki, futro przyozdobiło ramiona a na szyi, błyszcząc w świetle żarówek, zawisła szeroka kolia. - Londyńskie bogaczki zabiłyby za choćby jedną rzecz, którą masz dziś na sobie... - smukły, zimny palec przesunął się przez linię żuchwy McCullum'a. - Pokaż im, że nie są ich warte. - krótki pocałunek wkradł się między nich, zapobiegając swoją prezencją następnemu komplementowi, który Jonathan chciał powiedzieć. Zbyt piękny, żeby móc to przemilczeć...

\- Powinniśmy już wyjść. Bo nie zdążysz mi pokazać tej niespodzianki. - objął lodowate ramię, ukryte pod ciemnym płaszczem.

Niedługo poczuli na twarzach mróz wieczoru, który uderzył w nich jak obuch. Geoffrey wtulił się mocniej w mężczyznę obok, bo, choć temperaturą był równy północnym wiatrom Antarktydy, świadomość, że był blisko dawała poczucie bezpieczeństwa, tamując przejmujący na wskroś chłód Londynu. Oczywistym wyborem między wpadnięciem w przerębel podczas zimy a przytuleniem się nago do wampira było to drugie. Prowadzili się pospiesznie między rzędami uliczek, skąpanych w mroku cieni. Mało im zajęło by dotrzeć do celu. Teatr Finsbury.

\- Oto prezent. - stanął przed tablicą, sunąc dłonią powoli po ogłoszeniu o spektaklu, na który się spóźnili. Ale wiedział, że nie wszystko stracone...

\- Balet. - zamrugał, patrząc na uśmiechniętą twarz partnera. - Dziadek do Orzechów Czajkowskiego? Naprawdę? - podszedł bliżej plakatu.

\- Nie podoba Ci się. - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał. Od miesięcy cały Londyn trąbił, że rosyjski balet przyjedzie specjalnie by wystawić w Finsbury spektakl. Kiedy jeszcze pracował w szpitalu... niekoniecznie go to obchodziło. Później czasu miał aż nadto, dlatego uznał, że mógłby zobaczyć - w końcu tyle o tym słyszał... Chciał sprawić mu przyjemność... Tak bardzo chciał... Nie spodziewał się, że mogłoby mu się...

\- Podoba. Ale... Już nie wejdziemy. Spóźniliśmy się. - objął ramiona dłońmi, czując jak robi się coraz zimniej, ledwo czuł stopy. - Jak zimno...

\- Wiesz... Gdybym nie miał sposobu na dostanie się do środka... nawet bym Cię nie wyciągał z domu. - chwycił go za dłoń, prowadząc żwawo za budynek, ruchem ręki pokazując rusztowanie, prowadzące aż na dach. - Tak zaprowadzę Cię do środka. Zobaczysz, spodoba Ci się.

\- Oszalałeś. W NIEJ tam nie wejdę. - wiatr targnął długą suknią. Nie zdążył powiedzieć następnego zdania. Jonathan jednym skokiem znalazł się na pierwszym poziomie i wyciągnął dłonie, schylając się nisko by pomóc swojej "towarzyszce" wejść. Podał mu swoje, cały czerwony na policzkach.

\- Pani pozwoli. - palce złączyły się w delikatnym uścisku, resztę załatwiła siła jakiej użył. - Twoja śliczna sukienka w niczym nie przeszkadza.

Dach teatru otworzyłby oczy każdemu, kto myślałby, że liczy się tylko parę uliczek, obejmowane przez zaściankowe spojrzenia ignoranckich mieszkańców. Zimowy pejzaż miasta ukazywał istotę jego jestestwa. Martwe morze kamienia i cegieł. Krótko cieszyli się widokiem jaki oferował budynek. Reid użyczył ponownie swej siły by Geoffrey mógł bezpiecznie zejść na znajdujące się pod ich stopami poddasze. Z trzaskiem zamknął wejście, podchodząc do barierki, zza której ukazywał się jeszcze lepszy obraz niż na zewnątrz. Prawdziwe, rosyjskie baletnice...

Przybyli na koniec aktu pierwszego, gdy Dziadek do Orzechów zmienił się w księcia. Siedząc przy poręczy, bardzo blisko siebie, patrzyli w dół, na odbywający się poniżej spektakl. W oka mgnieniu zakończył się - orkiestra przestała grać a światła na scenie przestały świecić, pozwalając kurtynie swobodnie opaść. Dla ich własnego komfortu, zamiast schodzić drogą, którą przyszli, ruszyli ku schodom, by wyjść głównymi drzwiami. Między uczestnikami wydarzenia nikt ich nie rozpoznał, to było im bardzo na rękę. Ponownie wyszli na trzaskający mróz...

- Udała mi się niespodzianka? - uchwycił zziębniętą dłoń partnera, przyciągając całego do siebie, obejmując chwilę później w pasie.

\- Tak. Choć nigdy wcześniej nie było mi dane być w podobnym miejscu, na takim wydarzeniu. - przyznał rozbawiony. W Irlandii, w swoim rodzinnym Dublinie, był zbyt młody by móc uświadczyć podobnych rozrywek, a gdy dorósł był zbyt zapatrzony w ojczyma, pragnąc być taki jak on.

\- Nadrobisz. - zimne wargi ucałowały zmarznięte czoło Geoffrey'a. - Zabiorę Cię gdzie tylko będziesz chciał. - usta musnęły te drugie delikatnie.

Wichry północy niosły z sobą tępe echo kroków nieznajomego - nieznanego przybysza, który zbłądził w gwieździstą noc, dotarł tam gdzie nie powinien. Może jednak dobrze trafił? Może czas i miejsce, które dane im zostało by zderzyć rzeczywistość z marzeniem... nie było przypadkiem...

\- Szefie?! - zawołał z daleka chudy jegomość w krótkiej kurtce, niski szczeblem Stróż Priwen. - Co szef tutaj robi?! - nastała cisza.


	6. Chapter 6

_16 grudnia 1918 r._

Wiatr przestał nieść ze sobą grube płatki śniegu, zamierając powoli między londyńskimi uliczkami. Księżyc z przestrachem wychylił się zza chmur oświetlając trójkę mężczyzn, tak, by widzieli się doskonale. Mierzyli się spojrzeniami, milcząc zaciekle. Jakby mróz wyrwał im słowa z gardeł...

\- Widzę, że nowa technika polowania na wampiry działa. - przerwał ciszę spokojny ton Stróża Priwen. Wampir spojrzał kątem oka na swojego partnera, doszukując się reakcji, jakoby cała ich relacja była jedynie grą, skrzętnie zaplanowaną przez Geoffreya. Zrobił to tylko dlatego by się do niego zbliżyć i pozbyć podstępem? Uznał, że konwencjonalnymi sposobami nie wygra? Co z czasem, który razem spędzili? W jak nieprzychylnym kształcie musiały ułożyć się gwiazdy, że doszło do tej sytuacji? Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos nieznajomego. - Dał szef radę, nie powiem. Kawał dobrej roboty. - mężczyzna stawiał kroki powoli w ich kierunku, tym samym odrobinę zagłuszając głęboki głos Jonathana.

\- O czym on mówi? - beznamiętny ton obudził McCulluma z letargu. Był w szoku, nie mniejszym niż Reid. - Wytłumacz mi to...

- Ja... - spojrzał na jednego i drugiego, zatrzymując wzrok na twarzy swojego kochanka, kompletnie nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

\- To co między nami było... to kłamstwo? - nie chciał na niego patrzeć, nie teraz. Starał się opanować, starał się zrozumieć. Kiedy nieproszony mężczyzna zbliżył się do nich za bardzo Jonathan zatrzymał go ruchem dłoni, używając wampirzych umiejętności by pozbawić obcego możliwości ruchu. - Odpowiedz. - nie patrzył wprost ale zobaczył jak Geoffrey zaczął drżeć. Nie wiedział czy z zimna czy ze strachu...

\- Nie wiem. - parsknął poddenerwowany, kompletnie zapominając jakie Reid zadał mu pytanie. Zorientował się zbyt późno.

\- Czyli przyznajesz, że wiesz o czym on mówi? - zwrócił się ku niemu, sprawiając wrażenie jeszcze zimniejszego niż przedtem.

\- Nie wiem! - wyparował, nie wiedząc już na które pytanie właśnie odpowiada. Chyba było już za późno by odpowiadać na którekolwiek.

\- Pomogę Ci. - zaśmiał się krótko, ale nie był to jego naturalny głos. - Czy cokolwiek, co zrobiłeś w przeciągu ostatnich dni, było szczere? - odpowiedziała mu martwa cisza, przez którą był jeszcze bardziej rozżalony. Nie, nie był wściekły, było mu po prostu przykro. Miał nadzieję, że po Elisabeth wszystko się ułoży, nawet jeśli miałby być sam i już nigdy więcej nie zaznać tego uczucia... Jednak ON znów się pojawił, sprawiając, że ponownie chciał kogoś kochać... Na co mu to było? Bez słowa odwrócił się do niego bokiem i ruszył przed siebie. W ostatniej chwili gdy mijał obcego uniósł wysoko dłoń zaciskając ją w pięść, pozbawiając tym samym życia biednego Stróża, który padł płasko na ośnieżoną ulicę, roniąc krwawe łzy pękniętego serca, choć nie robił tego z powodu straty wampira... On sam już więcej się za siebie nie odwrócił... Zniknął.

Czy powinni za sobą gonić? Tęsknić w mrokach osamotnionych pokoi? Wzdychać z bólem w puchowe poduszki? Szeptać swe imiona w zaparowane szyby, które nigdy nie wyjawią ich sekretów? Ronić w żalu łzy? Szczękać w zimnie zębami, przypominając sobie o cieple jakie dawał ten drugi? Przyjmować z posępnością ciemność, która atakuje ich oczy po zmroku? Odchodzić powoli w niepamięć świata i siebie samych? Przepaść?

_Granatowa sukienka rzucona w odmęty szafy, złożona jak do grobu w ciemne pudło, dalej pachniała jego perfumami gdy się doń przytulał._

_Biała, koronkowa bielizna, leżąca na rozgrzanym kaloryferze dostatecznie dobrze przypominała mu ich pierwszą noc razem._


End file.
